


The Candy Cane

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's got a brilliant idea; only, Greg doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for mahmfic who prompted "sucking on candy canes".

In.

Out.

Hollowed cheeks.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Suck.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

 _Suck_.

Greg scrubbed his face with his hands and firmly turned his back on one John Watson and his candy cane. Out of sight, out of mind after all. If he couldn't see John fellating a children's candy, then Greg would not be thinking about it.

He really. Honestly. Wouldn't.

Nor would he be thinking about how wonderful John was at blow jobs. Or how eager he was to suck on Greg's fingers when Greg gave him head. Or how much John loved to suck on Greg's tongue when they were kissing.

Nope. Not thinking about it. Greg would not fall to such an easy sight. 

"You all right, sir?" Sally asked, talking in a low tone under the conversation happening around them.

"Yeah," Greg muttered. "Fine."

She raised an eyebrow and looked around his shoulder. She smirked. "Right. Perfectly fine then, eh?"

"Oh, bugger off," he growled and stomped off. Preferrably someplace where he could get some fresh air and really not think about his lover.

Of course, that was not how the universe worked. Because he hadn't been outside for five minutes when the door opened behind him.

"Greg?" John called.

Greg cleared his throat and turned. "Over here."

John smirked and quickly closed the distance between them. "Sally mentioned you looked a bit flushed--anything I can look at?"

Oh, there was certainly something John could look at it and _it_ was currently pressing uncomfortably against his trousers. "Just you wait until I get you home."

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Don't play innocent with me," Greg growled. He pulled John closer by the loops of his pants and ground his hips against John's. "Do you have any idea what you looked like in there, playing with your candy?"

"Tell me," John begged. "What did I look like?" He ground back just as hard; it was lucky they were on the same page because otherwise, they would have found themselves on the ground in no time at all.

"Like you were sucking my cock," Greg hissed. He wrapped an arm around John's waist and braced an arm against the wall of the staircase. The friction and heat and frustration were just too much and though he relished the idea of going back inside with wet pants, he couldn't stop.

"Go on," John said, harsh and biting. His eyes were trained on Greg, muscles so tight they could have snapped.

"Licking and sucking," Greg continued. "An expression on your face that just asked for something better."

"And what would that be?"

Oh, they were so close. The air between them was hot and humid, heavy and cloying. "Ngh. Like you were asking for my cock to be right there, between your lips, forcing you to open your mouth wider."

"Love sucking your cock," John moaned.

"Love to have you suck it," Greg agreed. Words were lost and replaced by harsh breathing and groans. It didn't last long, though, as they came, hot and sticky in their pants.

"Fuck," Greg swore after, panting and trying to calm down.

John chuckled and kissed him. "How about we go home now?"

Greg raised an eyebrow. "If this was a just a ploy to--"

"Get the hell out of this stuffy party?" John asked. "It was. Because you can't tell me you wouldn't be able to stand another half an hour in there."

Greg hated to agree, but it was true. He sighed and rested his forehead on John's shoulder. "You're still going to be punished."

"How, exactly? Tell me."

"Don't start!" Greg's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes. "Talk like that got us here in the first place! We're going down the fire escape and catching a cab. Once we get to mine, I'll show you exactly how you're going to be punished."

John shivered with a delightful little smile on his face. Greg smiled and began properly planning.


End file.
